Escaping Umbra
by TheMysticalFett
Summary: No matter how far you run and hide, eventually problems both new and old will catch up to you. In a city on the cusp of chaos, Nara Shikamaru is about to get a rude awakening as to how far he can flee from his problems.
1. Chapter 1

TMF here. Decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter crossover instead of my usual oneshots. As always I own nothing, sadly. But if I did, all the females would have to wear...MINISKIRTS!

A cyber cookie to those who can place the reference. Anyways onwards to the story!

* * *

"_For all your clever plans and cunning ploys little Nara, you will always fall short. Now let me show you how you are LACKING!"  
_  
Shaking his head to try and banish a memory that refused to give him peace, Shikamaru gazed at his empty left sleeve. A memento of a megalomaniac chasing a madman's hope of utopia. A foe who had cost him a lifetime as a useless failure of a shi-

Grimacing, Shikamaru shook his head, trying _to_ clear the remnants of the long past battle. Slipping his last hand down into the pocket of his jacket, he fished out a pack of cigarettes. If he remembered correctly he had four more left, which meant a trip all the way to the Family Mart. Flipping open the lid, he slid a cigarette into his mouth. Yup, now he had to definitely get a few more, which meant he had a lengthy walk before him dammit.

_"Those things are going to kill you eventually Shika!"  
"Tch, maybe they will. Till then stop screaming like a harpy!"  
_  
"It's going to be one of those days again huh… Troublesome." Sliding the nearly empty pack back where it came from, he pulled free one of his most precious possessions. A battered metal lighter, countless scratches marking the body of something from Asuma-sensei that Shikamaru would always keep. He pondered it for a moment, remembering how many times he had seen his teacher use the lighter.  
With a graceful flick that that only countless repetition could produce, the shinobi lit the cigarette and inhaled before sighing. "Failing those who depended on me, can't escape it can I?"

The retrieval mission for Sasuke, and the state of everyone in the aftermath of the failure. Not being prepared for that immortal fanatic Hidan, and letting Asuma-sensei topple over dead in that dusty street. Tou-san and Alliance HQ, feeling helpless against the Uchiha progenitor negligently massacring his allies and friends. No matter how you looked at it, when things truly became important he failed no matter how hard he tried.

Drawing in another lungful of smoke, he sagged back onto the bench behind him. Exhaling, he gazed up at the overcast sky and sat there silently. Life was such a drag. Training, planning, strategizing, look where all of this had gotten him. Wandering in a foreign city, a broken toy soldier escaping a hotbed of memories that gave him no peace by abandoning all of his promises and commitments.

Noticing that his cigarette was burnt almost all the way to the filter, the Nara slowly ground the butt out before tossing it away. Maybe if he just sat here for a moment and gazed at the clouds above, he would finally get to relax a bit.

In denial the wind began to pick up, rustling through the treetops, just like the breeze whispered in the leaves of the Nara forest. Where home was only a short walk away and his mother was there to scold him and his father for staying out at the clearing napping, when they should have been back for dinner already. Throat constricting at the thought of home, the shinobi stood up slowly, and began striding down a park path.

Konoha was certainly home with friends and family, but it was also a place of pitying looks, and haunting memories. He couldn't deal with that. Not if he wanted to be able to keep a priceless piece of himself. So wrapped up in thought yet again, the preoccupied man didn't notice where he was wandering until he walked straight into another park bench, sending him tumbling out of control.

"Shii-"

Trying in vain to catch himself with his right arm, Shikamaru crashed down into something surprisingly soft. Taking a moment to recollect himself, he groaned at was an irritating constant ever since he had lost his arm. Levering himself up, he froze upon see not what, but rather who, he had crashed into. A pale, drawn face with a massive mark on the forehead stared blankly back at him, eyes dulled in pain. A crimson stain on the right side of a battered lab coat, one of the few articles of clothing on the woman, illustrated the source of her silent suffering.

But even more than all those details was the sense that screamed to him of grave danger, of power that promised to slay those who crossed it. The feel of a dangerous combatant, something he thought he had left behind in the Elemental Nations. His scrutiny was quick and he felt himself sink into a combat state of mind. However, a pained wince, and the afflicted woman's condition called out to his annoying tendency to help those of a female nature.

No longer nearly as on edge, but still prepared should she turn violent, he decided to inquire if she needed aid. "Are you alright?"

Blinking slowly, she considered him fully before answering in an unwavering tone that held the faint undercurrents of despair. "Ah, I'm fine."

Scowling slightly at the evasive answer, Shikamaru continued. "Well I'm sorry for being trouble. Can I help you stranger-san?"

Focusing through the persistent pain, she considered him closely as if really seeing him for the first time. "Why would you help me?"

Not even bothering to hide his frown as numerous warning bells began to go off in his head, Shikamaru focused in on her. "You're hurt stranger-san, and I can't let a woman go injured, no matter how much of a drag it is."

Honest surprise flashed through her vacant features at his generosity, prompting thoughts in Shikamaru's head that had disturbing connotations. Looking up at him, the strange woman spoke four plaintive words that confirmed his growing suspicions in a most unpleasant way. "But I'm broken. Why?"

For a long, tense moment Shikamaru simply stared at the bleeding female who vacantly returned his piercing gaze. Then with a drawn out sigh he slumped onto the metal bench next to her bleeding side. "No one should ever have to feel that way."

Ignoring the hypocrisy of his own words, the lazy Nara considered his erstwhile companion. "May I inspect your wound? I don't have much medical training, but I do have enough to get by. The bedside tyrant from the local hospital back home made sure of that much."

Silently nodding, the woman watched the amputee bend in order to inspect the bleeding gash along her side. Clicking his tongue, Shikamaru looked back up at her. "I don't know which doctor you pissed off stranger-san, but that's a nasty little gash from a scalpel there."

She had clearly come from a horrible situation; a trying ordeal that had been grueling for both the spirit and soul. Shock seemed to have already set in, and the sanguinary laceration on her side needed medical attention. That meant he was going to have meet his contact with the village, which in turn meant being reminded kindly by her of how much everyone missed him. Not what he needed on a Thursday dammit. Running away from the problem wasn't an option, not with the still unnamed women's condition.

"And I won't be able to get cigarettes either..." Shikamaru grumbled to himself. Still he should get the name problem out of the way before anything else "Stranger-san, what is your name?"

Blinking at the question, the injured women focused in on the attentive man. "Ah, Akitsu."

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, and my apologies for falling into you earlier." After pausing for a moment to see if Akitsu would respond, he continued. "I know of someone who could help you with your injuries. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and a friend of mine. Would you allow me to bring you to her for medical attention?"

Staring intensely at him as if he were something new and fascinating, Akitsu then glanced groundward before whispering with downcast eyes. "I can't have an Ashikabi."

Curiosity ignited at the strange word and the way she stated it as if it answered his question, Shikamaru gently questioned the depressed woman before him. "What's an Ashikabi, Akistu-san? I've never heard of that term before."

If the withdrawn female had been depressed before, now she had an almost palpable aura of anguish around her, arms tightly hugging her torso. Plaintively she answered, misery dripping off each word. "Ashikabi-sama is the reason for my existence."

So, an Ashikabi was meant to be a person, and something precious to Akitsu that she was forever denied. Despite wanting to unravel the unfolding enigma that was Akitsu, Shikamaru knew he needed to get her mind off of the dicey subject. Deciding that this called for a compassionate face, he went out on a limb and wrapped his remaining arm around her shoulders.

"Akitsu, it doesn't matter to me that you can't have an Ashikabi." Noting the unadulterated shock that graced her usually blank face, he carried on. "I see a woman who needs help, and my kaa-san would beat my skull in if she knew I slacked my way out of helping."

Calmly standing up, Shikamaru took one slender hand in his own and gently pulled Akitsu to her feet. "Now let's get you to Hinata-san."

Nodding dumbly, she allowed the shadow user to guide her down the park path. As she walked, a single thought clawed its way to the surface of her roiling emotions. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally be wanted.

* * *

I'd like to thank those who helped transform this from a plot bunny into the start of an actual story. You know who you guys are.

Any and all input, suggestions, and constructive criticism is welcomed. I always enjoy seeing where people take an idea and what happens when they give it a slightly different spin.

Anyways to those who made it this far, here is the nigh obligated review please. Until next time, TMF out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back with chapter two ladies and gentlemen. Thanks to everyone who took time to review or message, as it was much appreciated. Anyways as always I own nothing of Naruto and all of Kishimoto's ridiculous piles of cash. Sadly. Nor do I own Sekirei, also a source of great sorrow. Now onto the story.

* * *

Shikamaru knew that Akitsu couldn't make it much farther. The blood loss was getting to her, and her delicate features had taken on a pale clammy look. He could hear her rapid breathing, too fast to be normal. However Hinata's apartment was still a good ten minutes' walk away. This couldn't continue.

Halting, he turned to his silent companion. "Akistu, we are going to take a break for now."

Getting a stoic nod from the woman, he leaned up against the concrete wall behind him. Absently noting Akitsu doing the same he turned and considered how he was going to get them both to the apartment. Maybe if he...

His thoughts were rudely interrupted however by Akitsu crumpling into him as she passed out. Without a single movement from the Nara several slender tendrils of shadow wrapped around her and kept her from falling. "Che, and I was hoping not to have to use them either."

Gingerly sitting down against the graffiti littered facade, he gestured subtly with his remaining hand. Tenderly, Akitsu's limp frame was maneuvered down next to his. Thank kami that the streets were almost abandoned.

Twisting to face her, Shikamaru reached over and put two long fingers on top of her carotid artery. Beneath his fingertips he could feel her cool skin and the rapid fluttering of her pulse. Grimacing, he considered his situation. Half a mile from the apartment, trying to avoid undue scrutiny, and now with an unconscious and wounded woman to deal with. If only he was still whole. Still a true shinobi.

"Of all the times not to have the hand seals for Shunshin." Punctuating his exasperated comment with an eye roll, Shikamaru came to a decision. Carefully hoisting himself up, he surveyed the area before beckoning once more. Instantly the shadows slithered to his aid, carefully binding Akitsu. With a gesture of his arm, his injured cargo was lift clear of the ground as he turned his back on her.

Crooking his fingers, Shikamaru felt a pair of, ahem, impressive assets pressing into his back. Trying to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks, the former member of Team Ten made several intricate gestures with his lissome digits. Guided by the darkness, Akitsu's svelte legs wrapped around his waist while her supple arms came over his shoulders. Still trying his best to be courteous and ignore the proof that his passenger was buxom woman, the crippled shinobi made one final series of finger movements ending on a half seal.

Following their master's bidding, the limbs of shadow anchored the unconscious frame of Shikamaru's newest companion securely to him, preventing her from falling off. With a quiet frown and a flex of his knees, the street was thereafter empty save for the rustling of the wind.

* * *

Halfway across the city, in a small room lit by the electric glow of monitors, someone took note of Shikamaru's little trick. "Matsu-tan doesn't remember a Sekirei with only one arm. Hmmm."

The chattering sound of rapid fire typing filled the sweltering space before slowing. The shadowed figure cocked her head, pouting. "Matsu-tan knew that there were no Sekirei like him, so why is he able to move like one. And looking that good with only one arm to. Fufufufufu."

If the sound prior had been chattering, it now sounded like a full cyclic machine gun, the sound echoing around the cramped quarters. Lights flickered across the exposed beams as countless files, windows, and searches flashed across the array of monitors at a dizzying rate. Intensity emanated from the eyes of the hacker, and a cute moue graced her features. "Nara Shikamaru, consultant to three major corporations, highly ranked amateur shoji player, in possession of the Scrapped Number, and a complete ghost past five years back. Matsu-tan is getting interested."

Pulling a black cellphone from the secret hiding place known to all woman, she quickly dialed a number. "Ah, Miya-san I've found a new mystery running around Shin Tokyo. And he looks scrumptious to, even missing a limb."

Listening to what Miya was saying, the hacker started giggling in a perverted manner. "He so dark and mysterious. Matsu-tan would love getting him under her thumb. And then Matsu-tan can test out new...options on him."

Paling at the courteous yet unmistakably threatening tone coming from the other end of the line, Matsu started and began waving her free arm in a negative manner. 'Waa-Wai-Wait Miya-san, there's no need to bring that up. That was supposed to stay a secret between me and you."

With a groan and slumped shoulders the hacker extraordinaire slumped against her faithful keyboard, ignoring the shrill beeps emanating from the systems around the room. "Alright, alright you win Miya-san. Matsu-tan will behave herself. No experimentation…Yet."

Smirking at having the last word, Matsu plowed steadfastly forward ignoring the menacing voice berating her. 'Now, now Miya-san, don't you want to know about the handicapped man who's running about the city with the broken bird?"

Knowing she had ensnared Miya's rapt attention, Matsu's smirk grew even more. "Let me tell you about one Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

Ignoring the sweat dripping from his brow and the feeling of exhaustion emanating from his chakra coils. Shikamaru ran towards his destination, Hinata's apartment. All he had to do was not trip or overbalance, like he nearly had upon his first jump. Angling across the roof to avoid the HVAC units in his path, the shinobi prepared for the final jump. Kami this was murder on his legs. He wasn't supposed to have to deal with this shit in Shin Tokyo.

Scowling, the raven haired man leapt one last time across the gap between the buildings. Landing with the barest whisper, he surreptitiously rose taking a moment while looking over his shoulder to ensure that his feminine cargo was alright. Akitsu was still unconscious and a touch paler than before he had start roof running. Turning back towards the drab door that lead into to Hinata's apartment, he knocked in a simple pattern.

After waiting for several seconds, Shikamaru sighed. Of course she was working. Which meant breaking into her apartment. With yet another huff, he muttered. "Don't know who I pissed off, but this is getting ridiculous."

Sweeping his fingers out of the half seal that they had been locked into for the run, the drained man gestured to the doorknob's lock. Without making a sound, two narrow spikes of unnatural darkness leapt from his shadow and began to pick the lock. Negligently, a third tendril drifted in front of his face, stopping a thin senbon that glistened with poison. He had been hit with that trick once and only once previously, and it was not a pleasant experience in the least. Convulsions tended to evoke that reaction with people.

Announcing the completion of their task with a loud click, the shadows swung open the door. Quietly, Shikamaru stepped across the threshold and made his way into the center of the apartment. With a grateful exhalation, he gently laid Akitsu on Hinata's elegant couch. Making his way back to the doorway, the wary Nara looked around to ensure his acrobatics had not drawn undue attention. Failing to identify any hint his stunt had been noticed, he casually shut the door. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension, the amputee sat down next to his unconscious ward, still concerned over her troubling condition.

Brushing aside the lab coat, Shikamaru contemplated the curvaceous body below him for a moment. With a grimace the shinobi bent over and examined where Akitsu was cut. Tenderly peeling off the blood-soaked bandage that at one point had been part of the tattered lab coat, he looked at the injury. The wound was not bleeding which was a blessing, but her face was still pale and drawn. Until Hinata got back however the best he could do was change the insufficient dressing along with a few basics Sakura had taught him.

Thanking her for harping that he quote "Learn the basics Shikamaru-san, so I don't have to hear you griping about my care anymore." He rose from the soft couch and strode into the bathroom. After a moment of rummaging around the neat and tidy drawers, he found what he was looking for. Grabbing an IV and bandages as well as antiseptic, he strode back out to the living room with items nearly spilling out of his hand, stopping to snag a towel crouched next to Akitsu's form.

Gently he gestured for the shadows to tilt Akitsu on her side in order to gain access to where she was hurt. Carefully pouring a measured amount of antiseptic onto the wound; Shikamaru then patted the liquid away. Now all he had to do was wrap the area with bandages. Upon considering doing the job with any use of the shadows, the veteran snorted at the difficult job. Chakra draining it might be but it was still better than trying to complete all of this with only one hand.

Finishing up the dressing of her incision, he then felt along the crook of her elbow until he found the vein. Once more calling upon his dependable dark limbs of shadow, he prompted two appendages to tighten the skin around the vein while another three carefully slid in the needle. Manipulating the tendrils to slide forward the cannula, he pulled out the needle taking care to ensure an appendage of shade was keeping pressure on the IV. Twitching his arm towards the bathroom, the smoker sent shadow questing for the bag of saline solution he could see the bags of saline kept around just in case. Prepared as all hells Hinata was.

After hooking up the saline solution and attaching a clamp to limit the amount of solution entering Akitsu's veins, the lazy man released his control over the shadows. Laying the IV bag up on the back of the couch, Shikamaru blew out a breath sauntering over to the doorway. Opening up the door he leaned against the frame, glad that he had time to take a moment. Peering around the corner to make sure his companion hadn't moved at all, he rustled in his jacket again for his cigarettes.

Drawing one out, he noted the two remaining cancer sticks. Of course he would run out cigarettes in a situation like this. Tucking the smoke between his lips, he grabbed the lighter and ignited the end. Take a deep draw, he contemplated the mystery whose lap he had taken a tumble into. A woman, sitting barefoot in the middle of a park, needing from a scalpel incision, clad only in a lab coat and panties. There was also the tattoo branding her forehead along with the sense of power he hadn't felt from anyone that wasn't a high level fighter. The word Ashikabi and her reaction while describing it.

Furrowing his brows, Shikamaru took another drag, trying to assemble all of the pieces of information. There wasn't much to go off of but the one thing that kept coming to mind was the term Ashikabi and the potent emotions Akitsu had imbued into it. The way she referred to the term made it clear it was a person that she held in reverence, if not outright adoration. Pondering the issue he took one last drag prior to flicking the butt with unerring accuracy and a hint of chakra into a drain below.

A small grin twitching the corners of his mouth upwards in a faint smile at his show of precise aiming, he shifted back off the doorframe, shutting and locking the door once more. Strolling back into the apartment, the amputee made his way over to the dining area and grab a chair before heading over to Akitsu's inert form. Placing the chair near where he head lay, he sunk down on the seat leaning his head back.

Now all he had to do was explain to Hinata the strange woman on her couch. That and Kami help him if any of the smoke had lingered in the apartment. Sweet and kind Hinata might be, but she was ruthlessly stern when it came to smoking around her home.

Reclining there with his thoughts, the man slowly drifted of as the exhaustion of running across rooftops while performing a highly chakra intensive technique caught up to him.

* * *

_Shikamaru stood defiant against Obito, madman and the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. He had to buy time for Naruto to pull off his plan. Needed to delay this zealot for moments longer despite his own fatigue. Everyone else was either already engaged or unable to continue, leaving the task solely to him. _

_Pausing his relentless advance for a moment, the maimed Uchiha considered Shikamaru. With an arrogant smirk he nodded to the Konoha shinobi before him. "Truly you show yourself to be a genius and leader Shikamaru-san. Holding together the entirety of the Allied Shinobi Alliance after the destruction of the headquarters along with coming up with devious counters for my abilities. I have not had this much trouble out witting someone since the Yondaime."_

_Fading back into his habitual relaxed posture while ignoring all of his instincts to tense, the Nara let a lazy smile play across his features. "Well tou-san always did harp on the importance of thinking everything through. All the shogi didn't hurt either. To date you're one of my difficult opponents right next to him. Almost had all us of there with that last stratagem."_

_Mismatched legendary eyes brightened as the visionary's smirk grew. "I enjoy flattery as well as your little ploy to distract me from the Kyuubi. You know how outclassed you are and yet still you stall. Konoha never fails to amuse me."_

_Ignoring the flash of horror and understanding coming from the impromptu Alliance commander, Akatsuki's true leader decided to end the ruse. "For all your clever plans and cunning ploys little Nara, you will always fall short. Now let me show you how you are LACKING!"_

_Shikamaru knew with certainty then that he was not going to come away from this fight. Obito was a jinchuuriki with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Yet all he could feel was peace, and in that clarity he began his plan. Slips of paper flew from his pouches as countless limbs of shadow flicked the seal lined sheets into the air above before detonating into searing flashes of light. Calmly he noted the Akatsuki visionary rushing at him, not affected in the least bit by his first move._

_Stabbing forward, the needles of shade merely passed through the Uchiha as he became intangible. Undeterred by the apparent failure of his second move, the Konoha jonin paused waiting to begin his final move. With a bitter chuckle Shikamaru murmured to himself. "I'll be seeing you soon tou-san."_

_Just as he was about to start his final move, a line of agony sliced across his arm followed by the strangest sense of being unbalanced. Eyes flicking to his arm, Shikamaru's thought process crashed into a halt. Why was his left arm gone? Where was his arm? Where was-_

* * *

With a shuddering gasp Shikamaru clawed his way into consciousness, chest heaving. His dark eyes flicked to an empty sleeve before moving on to Akitsu. The woman lay upon the couch, still unconscious but with a touch more color to her complexion. Sucking in a breath, he slowly let it out in a futile attempt to relax.

Knowing sleep would elude him, he rose from the chair and made his way to the door. Making sure to be quiet, the shaken man stepped out onto the apartment walkway. Ignoring the memory still clamoring for attention in the back of his mind, he slid a trembling hand into his pocket. Grasping the nearly empty cigarette pack, Shikamaru pulled it free, thumbing off the cover. Regarding his supply problem, he summed it up in a single word. "Troublesome."

Lighting up another of his increasing rare cigarettes, Shikamaru gazed at the fading twilight lit by the metropolis that Shin Tokyo was. Five years. Five years and all it took was a little blood and a simple wound to bring it all rushing back.

Leaning up against the rail, he fought to keep his temper in check. But the more he tried to keep a firm rein on his memories and emotions, the more they crawled into mind.

"_Do you see now Nara Shikamaru what I mean?"_

Dragging in a lungful of smoke he grit his teeth. Why couldn't he just get a mom-

"Why hello Shikamaru-kun. Fancy seeing you here, and at this hour too."

With a surprised splutter, he wheeled to face the source of his surprise. Dressed in elegant business attire, his village contact stood there, amusement playing across her features. Dammit, not what he need right now. Still, no time like the present to bite the kunai. "Evening Hinata-san, I'm afraid I may have a…slight problem."

As she cocked an eyebrow, Shikamaru knew he was going to be in for a lengthy explanation. He truly must have pissed someone off in high places. What a drag.

* * *

As always constructive criticism and plot ideas are welcome. Till next chapter folks. Titanfall calls to me and I must heed it.


	3. Chapter 3

So uh, hi everyone. Would you guys believe I got lost on the Road of Life? I know I know, I'm sorry for taking -glances guiltily at calender**\- **a year and a month. I promise the next update won't take nearly so long. Now for the disclaimer...Come on if you're on this site do you really think I own any sort of cool media intellectual property? Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

"I may have an injured woman resting on you couch."

Shikamaru knew he was in deep the moment her eyes zeroed in on him, pupils narrowing.

"Shikamaru-kun, what did you do this time?"

Never mind, she had already broken out That Voice. The one that had terrorized patients and had once successfully kept Naruto, NARUTO of all people in his hospital bed. Nervous sweat beaded on his brow before a drop slowly trickled down his temple. This situation was beyond deep.

"Shikamaru-kun, I'd hate to think that you're hiding even more things from me."

Sighing once more at the mess that he just knew that Kami was laughing over, the shinobi took one last drag of the cancerous smoke before flicking the remnants away. Doing his best to ignore the aura the bluenette was emanating, Shikamaru prepared to explain. "I stumbled into her while I was at the park today. She said her name was Akitsu and she was visibly injured and in mental distress. She also felt dangerous, like a high class shinobi. I'd guess anywhere from a high B to a low A class. Despite it being a pain, I couldn't leave her there to stay all by herself."

Pausing for a moment, Shikamaru thought ahead even as he started again. "Hospitals were out just because I didn't even know what or who she was. Your home was closer than my apartment at the time, so I headed here to get treatment for a nasty incision on her side. You weren't here so I let myself in, and started treating her with what Sakura hammered into my skull."

Nodding gently at what she had just learned, Hinata focused in on the errant clan head. "Is there anything else I should know about your erstwhile charge?"

Eyes skating away from the intense gaze focused in on him, the shinobi replied to appease his handler. "She only has on a lab coat and panties, and I hooked up an IV after bandaging her up. One final thing. She gives of the same vibe as a powerful shinobi, so I'd be careful when she wakes up."

"Sounds like you've collected a mysterious stray there Shikamaru-kun." Hinata teased gently.

With a frown the Nara shook his head. "No, that's the last thing I need and we both know I'm in not someone that should be taking care of anyone at all. Honestly you're the best choice to help her out. I'll stay and help her get settled in, but I'm not the one to help her get back to normal"

Seeing a protest about to spill from the kunoichi's lips, Shikamaru cut her off. "Hinata-san, we've been over this before, and it hasn't changed."

Hinata huffed quietly, knowing that his status was a subject that Shikamaru refused to compromise on. "Very well then. Shall we go inside now?"

Thankful that Hinata wasn't in a headstrong mood, the man nodded before gently swinging open the door and stepping through. Akitsu was still lying on the couch, unconscious to the world. With a quiet rustle of slacks Hinata slipped past him to make her way over to her newest charge, before kneeling and running glowing hands over the insensate woman.

Barely had she started before she frowned, her face displeased as she continued her analysis. Shikamaru's face hardened at the Hyuuga's facial expression. "What's wrong Hinata-san?"

"She's been…worked on before." Hinata murmured. "Her physiology is definitely alien. The skeletal structure is even stronger than most shinobi's, and the muscle groups while untrained are nothing short of amazing."

"Wait, hold on. You're telling me that woman is engineered." He asked softly.

Nodding, the medic paused upon reaching Akitsu's head. Blanching slightly, she continued, stoically clinging to her professionalism. Quickly finishing up the exam before sitting in a nearby chair, she stared at the space before her. After a moment the Hyuuga murmured quietly to Shikamaru. "She has a poorly applied seal right on her forehead, and I've also saw a chakra residue of the same seal on the nape of her neck. Its almost as if someone tried to change the seal before hastily and incorrectly reapplying it."

Turning to look at Shikamaru, Hinata's face set back in a serene but brittle mask. "Naruto-kun showed me quite a few seals before … This seal isn't written as much as it is engrained within her body. Every single part of her body is connected to the seal via her chakra pathways. I don't have the necessary expertise to try and fix it."

Nodding, the man absently pushed his hands into a meditative position. "What are your plans for her then?"

"First off is to heal the incision on her side." The kunoichi replied. "After that I want to monitor her more to get a baseline"

Contemplating the situation for a long moment, Shikamaru looked back to Hinata. "While she's out I need to grab more cigarettes and food for the both of us unless you've eaten. You want anything?"

Eying him with a measuring gaze the kunoichi did her best to determine if he was running from the situation. With a minute huff, Hinata gave in. "Cinnamon rolls please."

"Anything else?"

"You know what I'll do to you if you run off now don't you Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata pleasantly threatened.

With a sigh he nodded. "Drag me back here making sure to hit all the stairs on the way up before lecturing me on the error of my ways. Che, you've gotten harsh Hinata-san."

Shikamaru paused before he stepped out of the doorway. "What are we going to tell Lord Hokage?"

"That we have had an interesting development, and that we will be monitoring the situation for more intelligence as it progresses." She smoothly replied.

"Playing this close to the chest for now?" He chuckled. "Who would have expected this from you all those years ago?"

Still chuckling the Nara opened the door and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Miya-san, Miya-san! You have to see what else Matsu-tan has found!" The perverted hacker was wiggling back and forth in excitement. "Shika-tan is so mysterious! He has records to when he was a baby but no one I asked remembers him! And he can run on rooftops like a superhero!"

"Ara, ara a superhero you say?" Replied a stately woman. "What superpowers does he have then?"

"He jumps across buildings and did something Matsu-tan has never ever ever seen before! He uses some strange substance, and can carry a Sekirei on his back without holding onto her at all!" Matsu exclaimed, flailing her arms about in excitement. "Matsu made sure to check as much footage that has him in it and she never saw anything else like it."

"So he only decided to show his power when confronted with the Scrapped Number?"Miya commented as she gazed at a screen that showed various official documentation. "You also said he had documentation for his entire life but only the last five years had anyone who remembers him? What about his childhood home?"

"The neighborhood was in a poorer part of Osaka that was eventually razed for a new outlet mall. No quick way for Matsu to make sure that Shika-tan actually lived there. Mou, he's already such a difficult man." The Second Sekirei grumbled.

Miya paused before she regarded her friend and current stowaway. "You said he wasn't a Sekirei?"

Firmly shaking her head, Matsu replied. "He doesn't match any that are on the MBI database, but they probably have already started a new network with no outside connections to stop Matsu-tan or another Brain type from hacking in. If he is part of MBI then Matsu couldn't find out without infiltrating MBI Headquarters."

Miya quietly sat in the sweltering room contemplating what she had just heard. Turning to the Brain Sekirei she asked a question. "Was there anything strange or unusual about where he works or the people he's affilia-"

The Sekirei Pillar was cut off by the insistent beeping of one of Matsu's numerous screens. The view on the screen was the overheard view of a satellite, most likely one of MBI's numerous surveillance sats in orbit. Right in the middle of the screen was a blinking symbol highlighting the object of their conversation. He was walking down the street, slouched and puffing on one of his ever present cigarettes.

"Oh, Shika-tan is out for a walk?" Matsu mused as she gazed at the monitor. "But where is Number 07?"

Miya noticed something blinking at the top of the satellite monitor. "Matsu, what's this?"

Matsu adjusted her glasses before looking at the new symbol. "Someone is tripping the Sekirei monitoring program."

She duplicated the window and opened the new one on a separate screen. Her fingers danced across her keyboards, commanding the satellite to accept her orders with a vicious coding assault. In an instant the satellite above responded to her nimble fingers and began to track a trio of figures.

The trio were rushing through a residential neighborhood, flinging the elements at each other and performing feats impossible to a regular human being. Two of the figures appeared to be manipulating lightning itself while another was wielding a staff of some kind. The staff user was being harassed at range by both of her pursuers, unable to counterattack for fear of being electrocuted.

"Ah, Numbers 11 and 12 are already stirring up trouble. Those twins are being delinquent like always. So shameless." Miya sighed.

On the screen a lightning bolt connected with the fleeing Sekirei, sending her flying. Without a moments hesitation her two pursuers unleashed an impressive barrage of electricity at her downed form. Caught beneath their cruel attack their target writhed on the ground before managing to drag herself into a nearby alleyway.

"Looks like the staff wielder is Toma-chan. Seems like she bit off more than she could chew this time. Hibiki-tan and Hikari-tan aren't going to let her off easy." Matsu worried. "But it looks like the three little birdies are about to meet our mysterious stranger Miya-san. Matsu-tan is interested to see what Shika-tan does,"

* * *

Shikamaru shivered in foreboding before promptly sneezing. "Troublesome. I wonder who's talking about me now."

The Nara had been on edge the last few minutes, having heard numerous unnatural peals of thunder booming nearby. The crashing noise had been slowly yet surely moving in his direction as he was walking.

"Feh, save one woman and all of a sudden life decides to be troublesome again." He groaned, exasperated at the turn of events.

Just as he caught sight of the Lawson Station his ears caught the sound of uneven footsteps slapping against the pavement. A bedraggled female form stumbled from a nearby alley, before collapsing on the sidewalk unconscious.

Shikamaru felt his eye twitch in irritation as he muttered to himself. "Twice in one day. Why me."

Despite his griping he made his way towards the downed figure. Another scantily clad female, this time with thigh high boots and mild burns across her body. Shikamaru felt his eye twitch start anew at the similar circumstances. Just as he was about to reach her, a female voice shouted at him. "Stay back! We have unfinished business with her!"

Before he could help himself a wry chuckle slipped past the shinobi's lips. "So cliche it hurts."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU ARMLESS BASTARD!" A shrill and clearly feminine voice screamed.

Shikamaru cursed silently. Him and his smartass comments had landed him in feminine trouble once again again. "My apologies, I was simply talking to myself about ab-"

"I don't care! Now back off and go away pineapple head!" The speaker revealed herself, standing on the edge of nearby building. Her clothing could classify as risque at best and the way she was posing didn't help at all. Shikamaru felt his eye twitch return with a cruel vengeance this time as he saw the one berating him. More scantily clad women who gave off that aura of strength.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Bothersome as it may be, my friend would castrate me if she knew I left a defenseless women to die. Tch, fucking troublesome women." The man groused.

"Last chance before I fry your crippled ass!" The Sekirei hollered, ignoring the frantic gestures of her newly arrived companion.

Frowning Shikamaru shook his head. "I'd rather not fight. You can always walk away from this."

Growling, the scantily clad woman snapped back. "Right back at ya bastard!"

With a sour grimace Shikamaru prepared himself. "I guess we're at an impasse then. Blame my friend for the trouble."

What happened next was unexpected, yet still something Shikamaru knew exactly how to deal with. The irate female, crackling with wild electricity, leapt down from a nearby rooftop before rushing at him, screaming obscenities the entire time. Sighing at the amateur attack, the Nara simply sidestepped the charge before viciously kicking out the knee of his opponent. With a distinct lack of support, the woman crashed face first into the ground.

"You know, attacking random passerby is generally a bad idea. Che, weren't you ever taught any manners." He griped at his opponent. Not waiting for an answer he snapped a powerful kick into her temple.

"Hikari!" The horrified scream ripped out of the throat of the second Sekirei before she turned and snarled at the Nara. "I don't know who you are but you're going to pay for that."

Lightning hissed around her fingertips before she suddenly froze, unable to move. Despite all of her straining her body was no longer under her control.

"You have no idea how vexing this is. All I want is another damn pack of cigarettes and what happens to me? Crazy women attacking each other in the streets. Today has not been my day. Can I say again, today has not been my day. Now are you going to behave?" Shikamaru finished with a apathetic tone. He really just wanted that pack of cigarettes.

Growling, the restrained Sekirei began once more to struggle against her lack of control. Shikamaru let her continue for a few moments before flickering through several more half seals.

Raw panic flooded Hibiki's mind as she saw her parts of her shadow somehow wind their way up her body. Trembling she started to thrash violently as the shadow wrapped itself in a band around her throat before tightening. Terrified gurgles emanated from her mouth for several long moments, her fear fueled body bucking wildly before she sagged unconscious against her bonds of umbra.

As soon as consciousness had fled her body, Shikamaru looked at the bodies laying all across the sidewalk and whined. "Hinata is going to kill me this time..

* * *

Omaeda Keitaro was not having a good day. First he'd been late due to the early morning traffic, and gotten griped at by his supervisor. That had taken nearly fifteen minutes and he'd been threatened with negative paperwork multiple times throughout the diatribe. That had not been the auspicious start to the morning that he'd hoped for.

Then he'd managed to spill coffee on his new slacks that he'd just bought at Aeon less than a week ago. At that point he knew instinctively his morning was ruined. However, a silver lining had shone through when the Head of Research and Development herself had complimented his recent adjusting of Subject 54. That had considerably brightened up his day.

Lunch proved itself neutral to his ruined day and had let him eat his lunch his piece. He'd even got to finish another chapter in the light novel he was reading.

However, it had all went down the drain during a routine adjustment with Subject 07. He had talked briefly with her about the adjustments before having a nurse put her under. From there the adjustment procedure had started, without a hitch, normal as always. While he was monitoring several of the areas they were enhancing, something unknown had caused an energy spike in her Tama, before causing massive energy feedback loop with her Crest. After that the monitors started flickering from the insane amounts of energy coruscating around Subject 07. Before he could touch the emergency shutdown, hoarfrost was covering everything and enormous pillars of ice were crashing through the walls.

Last thing he remembered before the ice had hit him was a mournful wail and a swearing male voice. Next thing he was waking up in the hospital. Everyone from the Head of Research to Internal Affairs had grilled him as soon as the doctors had cleared for questions. He felt drained, empty of energy, and simply wishing for an end to the nightmare he had found himself in.

Laying against the bed, Keitaro heard his door click open before gently closing. Looking over to see who his visitor, the researcher froze, terrified of the gray apparition before him. He'd heard of Subject 04 before, but only in hushed whispers. Before his thoughts could race any further ahead the woman peeled her lips into a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Omaeda Keitaro, I was told you were you were the one who Scrapped my little Akitsu. Now, I'm going to ask a few questions and you will answer them."

* * *

I wonder if the poor researcher will make out alive... As always thanks for read, and feel free to review or critique at your leisure. Till next time -looks guiltily at calendar again- have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

TMFett here, back with chapter four. *steals look at calendar* And its even under a year since the last chapter. Hooray for improvement!

Anyways once more the required disclaimer.

TMFett: Can I haves it Kishimoto?

Kishimoto: Really, do I even need to tell you the answer?

TMFett: No... Okay...

Anyways, goofiness aside, hope everyone enjoys chapter Four!

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am." The voice wavered a bit at the end as its owner saw what had happened to a fellow employee.

Karasuba frowned at the unwelcome interruption before flicking her nodachi. Gore slid off the blade and spattered nearby walls with a sanguine pattern. The Sekirei turned her back on the whimpering pile of flesh that had once been Omaeda Keitaro and strode from the wrecked infirmary room. She paused in front of the MBI security officer who had been crazy enough to attract her attention.

"What is it worm." The Black Sekirei said with a lilting smile. If this scum's answer wasn't good enough, she swore she's going to skin him alive. She's been dying to see if she could actually manage with the spoon this time. Seriously though, she'd been in the middle of relieving frustration. That useless scientist had nothing that she hadn't already heard. All she wanted to hear more about what had happened to her darling Akitsu, but no, no one knew what happened other than "Catastrophic Equipment Failure".

Number 04's mental musings were cut short by a polite cough. Turning dead eyes to the officer, Karasuba flashed a smile that promised visceral horrors. "I'm still waiting, but feel free to take your time. I still have a little bit more to do with Omaeda-san."

"You have a request from Minaka-sama, to meet him in his office" The clammy officer managed to spit out.

Karasuba was impressed if only for the fact the man was still standing despite facing the prime example of her wrath. With another small smile she swept by the officer who tensed in nervous anticipation.

Grinning, the Black Sekirei stepped into the waiting elevator. Pressing the penthouse button, she addressed the quaking officer before the doors closed.

"Congratulations on staying standing and not soiling yourself. I must say this makes you one of very small minority officer. I'll make sure to remember you." The Sekirei said with a charming grin..

The door slid shut, and Karasuba began to ponder why she had been called. It probably was just for another one of Minaka's crazy ideas that he'd monologue on and on about. That meant she'd have to sit next to that pink haired fool and the clumsy one. The psychopath huffed at the thought. More of her time wasted, more of her life frittered away listening to a prancing madman.

The truth of the matter was that she was bored. Not once since That Day, had she had a strong opponent. Humans had no strong fighters, and no other Sekirei other than That Woman were even close to her level. All she got was blood, not even real excitement. To make things even worse, the only person who relaxed her was gone.

Striding out of the opening doors, a frown covered her lips. Whoever had hurt her little Akitsu was going to pay. Schooling her face into a passive smile the Black Sekirei joined the other two members of the Discipline Squad.

"You called for us?" Karasuba inquired without hesitation.

Minaka ignored the subtle flinches of Haihane and Benitasuba, and broke into a wide smile. Throwing his arms open wide, the corporate master of MBI called out to her. "Karasuba! I'm so glad you could make it. Though I heard heard what you did to that poor scientist. Really now he'd already been questioned."

As Minaka prattled on about what she had done to the scientist, Karasuba's smile grew brittle. Subconsciously, the Black Sekirei began to finger the hilt of her weapon.

"Ah yes I have some marvelous news to share. It's about the composition of the Third Discipline Squad." The CEO said with a devious smile. "It's sure to be shocking, and will change the entire nature of the game."

Karasuba ceased gripping her nodachi's sheath and directed her full attention at the eccentric man. The last time Minaka made an announcement concerning the discipline squad, it had been to introduce Haihane and Benitasuba as the two new members. What was that crazy man up to now.

Obviously reveling in the questioning glances thrown his way, Minaka smiled before making his announcement. "It is great pleasure that I tell all of the Third Discipline Squad that they are free to participate in the Sekirei Game. As of this moment, the Discipline Squad is dissolved and all members will have to find Ashikabi."

Karasuba's mental processes came to a shuddering stop. She had been part of every discipline squad from First to Third. She had repelled an entire assault on Kamikura Island where she was born. Israel had known the horror of her blade when it had kidnapped Musubi. Minaka had even been preparing all of the Discipline Squad to finally have an Ashikabi.

Quietly the most vicious of all the Sekirei began to laugh hysterically. Benitasuba ceased her temper tantrum and Minaka looked on with a knowing smirk. With a maniacal look she stared dead into the eyes of Minaka Hiroto. "I don't know why but this somehow this is the most interesting thing that's happened since the last time I sparred with That Woman. Now, I'm going to go and turn the city upside down until I get my little Akitsu. Is there any problem?"

Minaka shrugged. "If you could refrain from fighting Sekirei Zero One that would be optimal. Other than that feel free to find your wings, and impose your will in order to bring about a New Age of the Gods. Just be warned, you will still be under the rules of the Sekirei Game, and MBI will enforce them to their fullest extent.

The psychopathic Sekirei raised an eyebrow. Surely he didn't mean...

"Yes starting tonight, the Fourth Discipline Squad will begin patrols." The genius gloated out. "So be sure to be on your best behavior."

Karasuba ignored the silence coming from her once partners and began to cackle. "Well played Minaka. Well played."

Still laughing, the blood stained Sekirei strode back to the elevator. Just before entering the elevator Karasuba called out. "Make sure it entertains me Minaka. I can't wait for the fun to begin."

Without a backward glance the Sekirei entered the elevator. She had a little sister to find, and an city to terrorize.

A faint gasp drew Hinata's attention to her patient. The woman had woken up and was staring at her with lidded eyes. Pasting on a kind smile, the kunoichi turned towards the woman. "Hello there, my name is Hinata. Shikamaru-kun is currently out at the store getting some food and cigarettes. However, he didn't mention your name."

* * *

The woman merely blinked before replying. "Akitsu."

Hinata nodded, and sat down next to the woman. Without waiting a beat, she continued on. "Thats a beautiful name. Thank you for telling me."

Hinata shook her head and continued. "Shikamaru-kun is such a forgetful man. Seriously, leaving me without even telling me your name. Now, I've made sure that your bandages were changed and that the nasty slash wound on your side wasn't bleeding anymore. However you shouldn't move in a way that stretches your side anytime in the next week. It would be a shame for you to tear open the wound again."

Akitsu merely nodded before staring again at Hinata. Recognizing that she would have to be the one to initiate conversation, the Hyuuga cleared her throat. "Akitsu, Shikamaru-kun didn't tell me very much about you. May I ask you a few questions?"

The tattooed woman merely nodded once more before slowly sitting up. Her face grimaced in pain as she moved the wrong way and her hand shot her side. Hinata shook her head in wry amusement. "Like I said you'll need to be very careful. Now relax. Would you like some tea before we start?"

"Ah, yes" Akitsu replied before gingerly relaxing against armrest of the couch.

Hinata rose to her feet before making her way to the kitchen. She carefully put the kettle on, eschewing ceremony for simplicity. She looked back at her recovering patient. "Would you like Kukicha or Jasmine tea?"

"Jasmine please." The woman replied after a moment of deliberation.

"Alright, it'll be ready in a moment then." Hinata replied. There was a short moment of silence before she spoke again. "Was the wound from a scalpel Akitsu?"

Silently the woman nodded. Hinata saw she wasn't comfortable with that line of questions, and decided to pursue another. "Where do you live?"

Unfortunately this question made Akitsu seem even more despondent. "Ah, nowhere."

Hinata nodded before taking the screaming kettle off the stove and beginning to prepare two cups. She pondered what to ask next for a brief moment, and then decided to make small talk to relax her guest.

"Would you like some clothes to wear? We're close to the same size so I think I might be able to find something that fits." The Hyuuga asked.

Akitsu noticed her state of undress and blushed, a faint pink dusting the bridge of her nose. "Ah yes please."

Hinata giggled before grabbing the two cups and bringing them over to the couch. "Here's your tea."

With a small thankful smile, Akitsu took the tea from Hinata. She gently blew on the surface before taking a ginger sip. The woman's shoulders began to visibly relax as she tasted the tea.

"Hah, it's good." Akistu quietly said. " Thank you."

Hinata smiled again, and waved away the compliment. "It was my pleasure."

A peaceful silence fell over the two, only broken by the sound of tea drinking. Hinata took the time to look at the woman again, and catalog what she saw.

There was of course the blatant tattoo on her forehead of a bird with tomoe an a yin yang beneath it. The seal hidden beneath seemed wrong, as if something had gone wrong with its application.

Moving on in her study, the kunoichi noted the natural gray hair coloration that was extremely rare to find. She had never seen a shade of dirty gray like Akitsu's however. Just as equally difficult to find were natural breasts that rivaled the Godaime Hokage's. Hinata hadn't believed in their size until she had checked with the Byakugan to make sure.

Unnoticed to the Hyuuga a small stream of blood trickled out of her nose. Subconsciously her hand wiped away the flow.

The rest of Akitsu's body was unrealistically perfect. From top to bottom it was as if someone had tried to make a buxom bombshell to steal hearts. It honestly made her a little jealous of how easily the beauty came to the woman.

Hinata was broken from her study by Akitsu clearing her throat.

"Ah, it's all gone." The patient said, a faint pout on her features. She turned to Hinata before speaking again. "Ah, thank you"

Hinata felt a cheerful smile break loose and she replied kindly. "Again, it was my pleasure. Would you like to get dressed now?"

Akitsu nodded, and slowly began to stand up. Hinata motioned for the woman to follow, and then made her way to the closet.

"Would you prefer the T-shirt or the long..." Hinata trailed off when she saw Akitsu's gaze was glued to her collection of yukuta. She smiled fondly before asking. "See any that you like?"

Akitsu nodded quietly before pointing to a pale blue yukuta dappled with sakura blossoms. The Hyuuga reached in and drew it out the item before handing it to Akitsu. "You'll still need lingerie and then you can change in th-"

Undeterred by her audience, the tattooed woman had already discarded the lab coat and was working her panties down as well. Hinata stared for a moment before breaking out into helpless giggles.

Akitsu paused, panties around her ankles, and cocked her head to the side. "Ah, yes?"

Still giggling, Hinata shook her head. "It's just that you reminded me of one of my friends back home. You both are free and unrestrained with your body."

Akitsu looked down at herself and blushed. Wordlessly she took the yukuta from Hinata and began to immediately wrap herself in the fabric.

Finally getting her laughter under control Hinata helplessly shook her head before moving to help the woman. Still blushing Akitsu raised her arms, allowing for Hinata to situate the fabric.

The Hyuuga shuffled the fabric around and soon came to a realization. The yukuta fit almost perfectly save for one region, Akitsu's bust. She frowned for a moment before speaking to her patient. "No matter how I move this fabric, your chest is going to be exposed. We can go find a blouse for you to wear and find you a proper yukuta later on."

Akitsu slowly shook her head before replying. "Ah, it's fine."

Not really surprised by the answer, the kunoichi nodded before tying the obi. She motioned for Akitsu to follow her and and made her way back to the couch.

Hinata gracefully took a seat before patting the couch next to her. As Akitsu sat down Hinata cleared her throat before asking the one question on her mind. "Akitsu, may I ask why there is a tattoo on your forehead?"

The woman stiffened and instantly lost any good cheer she had. Surprised by the sudden mood change Hinata immediately tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

She was about to change subjects, but Akitsu's husky voice interrupted her. "Ah, Akitsu is broken."

She slowly traced the tattoo with a slim finger. "This means Akitsu cannot have wings."

Anguish began to fill her face as she looked at Hinata. "Why would they take away Akitsu's wings?"

Hinata was at a loss to what wings meant to Akitsu, but she knew the sight of someone in anguish quite well. With a long experience in quieting frantic children and distraught comrades, she pulled Akitsu into a light hug. "I don't know why someone hurt you, but Shikamaru-kun and I will do our best to help you. That's a promise you can count on."

Her body rigid only for a moment, Akitsu quickly relaxed into the hug. Before long Hinata could hear quiet sobs coming from the woman. She simply rubbed comforting circles on Akitsu's back, providing the knowledge to the woman that someone was there who cared.

"Akitsu wants her Ashikabi." The woman whimpered, her tone full of loss.

"Who is your Ashikabi Akitsu?" Hinata murmured into the distressed woman's ear, interested in who the person was.

"Ah, ah, no one..." Akitsu said, only to be lost in a fresh batch of tears. "Akitsu will never get to have an Ashikabi."

"What is an Ashikabi then Akitsu, and why can't you have one?" Hinata inquired, confused as to what an Ashikabi was supposed to be.

"The..the...they are thhhhh...the ones who who wing Se...Se..Sekirei." Akitsu managed to get out amid her intensifying sobs. "An...an..and Akitsu will ne..ne...nev..never get her wi...wii...wings!"

Hinata gently pulled the woman closer and began to slowly rock her. Still crying the Sekirei wrapped her arms around Hinata and wept into her chest. Hinata knew that more questions would only make things worse so she simply made quiet calming noises to the weeping woman.

They both stayed there, one comforting, and one weeping in loss until Akitsu began to slowly calm down. Still sniffling, the Sekirei turned to Hinata with a questioning look spread across her face. "Ah, why are you so kind to Akitsu? Akitsu is broken."

Hinata looked back at the distraught woman and replied from the heart. "Once there was a little girl who thought she was never going to be worth anything."

"Her father thought she was weak and told her every day." The kunoichi continued, noticing how intensely Akitsu was staring at her. "One day he sent her away with a woman, and told the woman that he had no time for a weakling."

Hinata smiled at the thought of memories past. "The woman took the little girl, and despite all of the things she had heard, she cared for the girl and nurtured her. Not in a day, or a week, but over years was how long it took for the little girl to truly come out of her shell. But on that day she was no longer broken or weak."

She looked directly into Akitsu's searching gaze and spoke, her voice steady and radiating honesty. "I was that little girl. The woman is called Kurenai-san and a woman that I love like a second kaa-san."

"She showed me that no matter what has happened to you, or what people say, there are people who care about you. She taught me that despite being weak and broken you can heal and be strong." Hinata said, not breaking eye contact with the Sekirei hanging on her every word. "You say that you're broken, but I'm telling you that I believe you can be healed. I believe that you can have your wings and your Ashikabi."

Akitsu looked floored by what Hinata had said to her. The tattooed woman finally clutched her close and gave her a watery smile. "Thank you."

Whatever more the Sekirei was going to say was cut short by the sound of a loud ringing. Hinata frowned when she realized the noise was the ringtone for Shikamaru's burner cellphone.

Sliding a hand into her slacks pocket she grabbed her own burner phone and answered the call. "What is it Shikamaru-kun?"

The Nara's lazy voice contained a hint of chagrin. "I have a problem."

"What did you manage to do this time Shikamaru-kun." Hinata replied, irritation seeping into her tone.

The phone was silent for a moment and then the Nara replied. "I ran into three more like Akitsu. Two of them were using some form of lightning manipulation in an attempt to incapacitate me and attack the third who was unconscious."

He sighed and continued. "Now I have another three unconscious females on the ground, I can hear police sirens coming, and I still didn't get my cigarettes. Che."

Hinata shook her head drawing a quizzical look from the Sekirei still clutching her. "How in Kami's name did you manage this."

She paused to rein in her irritation and then responded. "Nevermind that, we'll talk about avoiding trouble later."

Shikamaru grumbled quietly before responding. "I can avoid the police easily enough even with the three unconscious unknowns. The real question is what to do with them."

"Will you need my help?" Hinata asked, wondering for a moment if she would have to administer more medical care.

"I don't believe so. They may have had decent lightning manipulation but their combat skills weren't nearly as good. They went down easily and the worst they should have is some bruises and a concussion." The Nara replied. "One of them saw her shadow move, but she might write it off as a hallucination."

This time Hinata let loose with a irritated groan. "Shikamaru-kun, what part of discrete do you not understand. Well in that case use the work apartment downstairs."

Shikamaru's hummed for a moment and then replied. "Alright, I have a way to get them back. I'll give you a call when I'm back."

The Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "You still owe me cinnamon rolls Shikamaru-kun."

A growl of "Troublesome woman." was her reply before the call ended. She smiled at getting a rise from the melancholic shinobi and then turned to the confused Sekirei holding onto her.

Without even pausing the Hyuuga answered Akitsu's unspoken question. "Oh, Shikamaru-kun is bringing back some people he met even though they're hellions. He really is a troublesome man."

She rubbed Akitsu's back again before looking back down at the woman and changing the subject. "You probably haven't eaten yet have you?"

The Sekirei nodded carefully. "Ah, Akitsu is hungry."

The Hyuuga nodded at the admission. "Then on that case I'll make something."

She gently tried to stand, only for Akitsu's hold to tighten on her. Hinata saw a raw panic filling the woman's eyes and was immediately concerned. "What's wrong Akitsu?

Starting to tremble, the woman once more buried her face into Hinata's chest. "...don't go..."

Hinata understood what Akitsu was feeling. She was lost and alone, and one of the only people kind to her was about to walk away. The kunoichi knew how to quiet the Sekirei's fears however.

"I won't leave you." The Hyuuga assured Akitsu. "If you like, we can both go get the food ready."

She felt the woman nod, still holding tight to her despite her side. Hinata smiled and tugged the woman up to stand with her. "Now, ready for some food?"

Slowly escorting the Sekirei towards the kitchen, the kunoichi missed the look of growing adoration from Akitsu.

Silently Sekirei Zero Seven mouthed one word before disappearing in the kitchen with Hinata.

"Mine."

* * *

The perfect stillness of a trash strewn alleyway was disturbed by the sound of hurried footsteps. A panting woman stumbled through the darkness, throwing panicked glances over her shoulder. Suddenly she stiffened before ducking into a doorway.

Boot steps began to echo down the alleyway. Hearing this the woman desperately tried to stifle her panting and huddle out of sight in the doorway. Twin kodachi were clutched by gloved hands so hard that quiet creaks came from the stressed hilts.

"I know your hiding little birdy." A cruel female voice spoke. "I can smell your fear."

Utter terror covered the woman's face and sweat started to bead on her brow. Her eyes looked with the useless hope of the damned to the main street she could barely see. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die!

"Now, because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to give you a chance to run." The cruel femine voice continued. "I'm going to count to twenty, and then I'm coming after you. One..."

Without a second thought the woman burst from her hiding spot. She sprinted forward as if the devil herself was chasing her. And as she ran she heard vicious peals of laughter that licked at her heels and promised damnation should she hesitate at all.

Terrified, tired, and hurt, Sekirei Nineteen, Ikki ran and ran and ran.

* * *

*Quietly wondering who saw the Akitsu plot twist coming*

Hope everyone had fun, and feel free to Favorite, Follow, and always appreciated Review. Also remember, if you give me flames I reserve the right to use them on long cold nights to warm my twisted soul. Till next time everyone, TMFett out.


End file.
